The Day I Remember The Most
by iHeart Poptarts
Summary: Don't kill him, kill me!" and with that she was pulled out of the room. Smitchie! Possible Naitlin!


**An: Okay well in this chapter Adam is Shane, and Marci is Mitchie. There names will be the camp rock ones next chapter!**

The Day I Remember The Most

Prologue:

My Dad told me to crawl under my bed trying to protect me, but while trying to protect me, Sir Jordan, the ruler of Tide( the smallest country in the world), came up behind him and stabbed him right in the middle of the back, my Dad immediately feel on my bed screaming from pain. After five seconds the screaming stopped unexpectedly, he was dead, non-existent at that moment, I didn't know but Sir Jordan did. His eye's met with mine before an devilish grin came upon his face. At that moment exactly a hand swung down and pulled me by my hair, pain soaring trough head and eventually reaching my feet, but right before words formed in Sir Jordan's mouth, the sweet girly voice of Marci, the serf of my wing yelled" STOP! Don't kill him, kill me". And with that my best friend was pulled from my room to be killed.

As night grew into day, I was still under my bed, tear stains across my face. The image of Sir Jordan's devilish grin flashing trough my mind, like a movie I couldn't enough of, it was embedded in my brain I knew it would be there forever even if my Dad or Marci aren't, though deep inside of me there's a bubble of Hope that Marci escaped without dieing, that Sir Jordan will be here any moment to grab me and shoot me to death and let her live, but I know it won't go that easy with her.

By the time the sun was at it's highest point, I gathered enough courage to climb slowly out from under my bed, I knew to suspect the worse, but when I was finally able to see my surroundings the first thing I saw was my Dad hunched over my bed, dried blood around the wound, that was so deep and round, I cried, this was my Dad that was always there for me and the people of this country that I was to reign one day. He was suppose to teach me how to be the King of Coral.

" Quite sad that this happened to your country isn't it Adam?" said a voice,as I broke down in sobs grabbing my Dad for protection though he couldn't give me any. " I'm Mike Smith, secret agent for the Royal Protection Program, I'm here to bring you to our head quarters so when can put you somewhere you can be safe."

" Why should I trust you? My Dad never said anything about you guy's coming if are nation got do I know this isn't just one of Sir Jordan's evil plans to get me killed-?" I asked quietly since my throat was so sore from sobbing, or else I would've been yelling.

" Adam, I got note from your mother and father saying it's okay, you want to read it?" he said putting his hand out for me to take it. After a minute or two I yanked it out out his hand.

_Dear my very beloved Adam, _

_ It's true that there's a Royal Protection Program, go with them it's completely safe I promise. Listen to him and follow all directions, and you'll be protected. _

_ If I shall never see you again, I love you and you never forget that, you were all I ever asked for. _

_ Love your Mom, Annabell Grace Marks _

I silently whispered to that piece of paper" I love you too Mommy and I know" before gently handing her letter back to Mike Smith. And just below where my mom's letter was laid my Dad's. I knew that it would say the exact same thing as hers. " I trust you" I said before agreeing to follow him out mt bedroom door.

He led me trough the all familiar castle before walking up to one door that never is used, and clearly says **KEEP OUT: DANGER** on the sign. " Are you sure were suppose to go in there, I mean it says's KEEP OUT: DANGER on it.?" I asked very concerned that I would get hurt. "My Dad said it was the voltage room and could kill a person without proper training"

" That was just to keep you out of it, come on." he answered before grabbing my hand a walking straight trough the doorway. Once we were inside Mike Smith pulled a light string revealing a stair case, that he he started to climb up before turning around and saying" Come on, it's this way" and continuing his journey up the stairs which led to a roof top that had a big helicopter on it.

" Ever been on a helicopter before?" asked Mike Smith.I just shook my head, this was my first time ever to leave the castle." Then I guess well just have to change that, get in!" and with that I was in a helicopter on my to some disclosed location

* * *

**AN: Hey! well anyways I'm bad at grammar so if anything id wrong, sorry! :) This is a Smitchie! Mitchie will be introduced in a few chapter's. The first one's are just fillers. R&R! **

** ~KJW18~  
**

* * *


End file.
